Sweet Caroline
by Tiffany-Weasley
Summary: One-shot. Based sometime in Vampire Academy. Rose thinks she has Dimitri all figured out. But he has been harboring a big secret. Wrote this really quickly. Just for fun. Rated for language. R and R.


"What the hell, Dimitri?" I mumbled to myself. I picked up the note that had been sent to me that morning.

_Meet me in the fine arts building. Room 73._

_ D._

"Why do we have to do something different on the day I have a hangover?" I grumbled. I really regretted the previous night's events. I hadn't let myself lose control like that in a long time.

I pulled on my normal workout clothes but decided to leave my hair down for the time being, opting instead to leave a hair tie on my wrist. After I grabbed my bag, I was out the door and trudging across campus.

Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself halfway to the gym. Any other morning this would be fine, but since I was supposed to be meeting Dimitri in the fine arts building, which was all the way on the other side of campus, I was sure to be late.

"Shit," I let the curse hang in the air for a minute before I darted for the fine arts building. I figured maybe I could convince my steely Russian to lighten up on the running if I got a little in.

I rushed into the fine arts building with seconds to spare and franticly searched for room 73. Though I had been in the fine arts building for a few required art classes, this wing was unfamiliar to me. This specific wing was used for instrumental music. Definitely not my forte (Get it? Forte? There's a little Hathaway music humor for you).

After locating room 73 and rushing in, I was surprised to find that this was a musical practice room.

"Dimitri?" I asked, cautiously setting my bag down by the door as I entered the room.

"Roza," he said as he came into view from the side. I was shocked to say the least. I mean, that basically happened anytime I saw him, but this time he was not my ordinary comrade. He had a guitar strap slung around his neck and held a beautiful classic guitar. "I have something to show you."

Without a word, and without taking my eyes off of him, I came to sit in a chair in the front of the room.

Dimitri laughed a deep, rich laugh. "I never imagined the day I would stun the effusive Rose Hathaway." I just stared at him, mouth agape. I couldn't find my words for some reason, which was strange. I always had a witty comeback. Always. But Dimitri looked to perfect right now. His hair was loose, he wore this jeans and t-shirt, just as any other day, but he had a glow about him that I had never seen before.

"What..." I couldn't seem to find my words. I cleared my throat, "What did you want to show me?"

"Well," He said with a smile on his face, "Just listen." He began strumming on the guitar, a familiar tune to me.

_Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along._

_Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I, look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two._

_And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no_

Somewhere along the way, I stopped breathing. After he was finished he pushed the guitar to his back and just looked at me hopefully.

I stood up and walked over to where he stood in the front of the room and looked up at him. "I didn't know you could sing."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Roza," He whispered into my ear. I looked into his dark brown eyes and I knew there was no turning back from what I was about to do. I swiftly reached my hands up and pulled his face down to meet mine. I wanted to keep the kiss sweet and soft, but we soon escalated it into a more passionate kiss....

RING! RING! RING!

I jolted off the bed and promptly fell to the floor. I looked over to the buzzing alarm clock on my bed side table.

"SHIT! I really am going to be late," I got up and tried to pull on the clothes closest too me while I still tried to shake the memories of my dream. It was going to be hard to keep focused this morning at practice while I still had the image of dream Dimitri singing to me. And the kiss...

"Come on, Hathaway," I muttered, "Get it together." I then put a picture of a glaring Dimitri which I knew would greet me upon my late arrival to the gym. "That's more like it."


End file.
